


Kyalin Moments

by pokySolberg



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Badass Lin Beifong, F/F, Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 16,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokySolberg/pseuds/pokySolberg
Summary: Please leave any suggestions and/or ideas in the comments. Your guy's feedback means so much to me!





	1. Chapter 1

Kya sat on the edge of Lin’s hospital bed and gently took the sleeping woman’s hand in her’s. Lin seemed so small and vulnerable just lying there, which was in stark contrast to her normal hard steely self. Kya’s blue eyes studied Lin’s face for a few moments, watching her sleep. To Kya, Lin had always been beautiful, if not more so after all these years. She was tall, fit, muscular, that porcelain skin, those emerald eyes, her steel gray hair, and that badass scar. But she was more than just that to Kya. To her, Lin was also charming, kind, protective, thoughtful, and selfless. Kya was lost in thought as she gazed down at Lin, her eyes unfocused.

“What do you want, Kya,” Lin said softly, bringing her out of her reverie. Lin’s eyes were still closed, but her eyebrows had descended into a small frown.

“Can’t a girl come visit her friend?” Kya asked lightly.

Lin opened her eyes and glared at the other woman. “What do you want?” she repeated.

Kya smiled down at the frowning Lin and reached out with her other hand, smoothing out her eyebrows. “You shouldn’t frown so much, Lin.” Then her hand moved to brush a small stray hair back from Lin’s forehead. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine,” Lin said automatically, turning her face away.

Kya’s hand gently pushed it back, though Lin’s eyes were still turned away. She stroked her hair gently with her thumb. “But you’re not fine, Lin. That’s what worries me.”

“Don't you have other people to heal?”

“Only you,” Kya said and gently squeezed Lin’s hand. “But it’ll be hard, if you don’t let me help you.”

“I said I’m fine,” Lin said in a harder tone, but it cracked with the last word. She closed her eyes and drew her hand away.

“Fine, my ass,” Kya muttered and she reached toward a bowl of water, bending it to her. She applied the healing energy to Lin’s chest.

Lin let out a rough sigh of relief.

“See?” Kya teased gently as she bent the water back into the bowl. “Now will you let me help you?”

Lin opened her eyes again and looked at Kya, emerald eyes searching. “I don't want to be here, Kya. I want to go home.”

“If I brought you home, would you let me help you?” Kya asked gently.

Lin couldn't bring herself to actually ask for help, but her eyes were pleading.

Kya understood. She knew Lin would never actually voice her plea, even if she knew she needed it. “Lin, promise me,” she pressed.

Lin met the water bender’s eyes and gave her a small nod.

Kya bent a softly kissed the earth bender’s lips and rose. “Sleep now. I'll be back for you.”

Lin was too shocked and confused to say anything in reply. She turned her head to watch Kya leave the room. What the spirits was that? How was she supposed to sleep with her mind reeling in confusion. Kya was weird, but she'd never done anything like that before, or at least not around Lin.

Kya couldn’t help but grin when she turned away. She’d actually done it! She had kissed Lin Beifong! Kya didn't dare turn back or give Lin time any time to process what had just happened. She let out a sigh when she was out of earshot of the room. She’d pay for it later, though, she knew, but she’d take it one moment at a time. Lin was worth the wait.


	2. Tea and Chances

Kya was making tea in Lin’s small kitchen, when Lin made her way to sat on one of the stools at the counter, watching Kya work. Kya smiled brightly at her but said nothing. Lin scowled. The water bender placed a cup of steaming tea in front of the other woman and then leaned back against the counter facing Lin, cradling another steaming teacup.

“Kya-,” Lin started and then stopped trying to think of how to say what she wanted.

“Hmm?”

“I wanted to - no - I need to thank you,” she said looking at her cup. “To thank you for all you’ve done for me.”

Kya shrugged and sipped her tea. “There’s no need, Lin. That’s what friends are for, aren’t they? You’re my friend and I love you, therefore I will always be there when you need me.”

Lin’s scowled deepened. “What do you mean?”

Kya watched her for a few moments and decided to take a chance. She put her tea down and came around the counter to where Lin sat and cupped her face with one hand, tipping it so Lin looked up at her. Lin opened her mouth to say something, but Kya bent and kissed her softly. Gently. Slowly. The earthbender froze, her green eyes wide. Kya pulled back and peered at Lin’s face.

“That’s what I mean,” She said softly, almost a whisper.

Lin was dumbstruck. She didn't know what to do or say or feel. Normally, she’d just hit or scared off whoever was bothering her, but this… Kya had kissed her. A show of affection - affection between lovers. What was Kya doing?

“Lin?” Kya asked, her sapphire eyes searching, “Are you alright?”

Lin’s mouth worked, but no sound came out. She was staring wide eyed at Kya.

Kya cupped her face in both hands this time and kissed her softly again. A heartbeat later, Lin tentatively returned the kiss, closing her eyes. Then she raised her hands slowly to Kya’s waist, hugging her to her. She could feel Kya’s smile on her lips as she gently broke the kiss, but did not pull away from Lin’s arms.

“Do you know how long I’ve waited to do that?” she asked, looking straight into Lin’s eyes.

Lin flushed red. “I- I…”

“Sh,” Kya put a finger to Lin’s lips and smiled. “I just wanted you to know that I love you.” Then she gently pulled from Lin and went back around the counter, resuming her original position and sipped more of her tea.

There was a knock at the door and Tenzin entered to find a very red Lin and a very happy Kya sipping tea in the kitchen.


	3. Silver Sunset

Kya had fallen asleep on the sofa and the sunset streaming through the windows shone across her, casting her in a golden glow. Lin draped a blanket across the other woman, moving carefully as to not wake her. She stare at the golden light shining across Kya’s silver hair. She reached out hand to touch it when Kya stirred. Lin hesitated and started to pull back, but Kya let out a deep sigh and was peaceful again. Lin extended her hand and lightly touched her silver hair. It was soft and warm from the sun. The last remaining sunlight danced through Lin’s fingers and onto Kya’s hair before disappearing behind the horizon. Lin pulled away and turned to her own bedroom.

She washed and dressed for bed before climbing into her great double bed and sinking into the sheets and blankets. Lin wondered what it be like if she shared it with Kya. Her mind replayed earlier that day, when Kya had kissed her. She was so shocked at first she didn’t know what to do or say. But, then something deep inside seemed to click in place and she returned the kiss. It felt so… natural. It felt so natural when she was with Kya, kissing Kya, holding her. She realised she’d never felt like this before, not even with Tenzin. Did she love Kya too? Sure they’d been friends since childhood, but was there more than just friendship between them? Kya obviously felt that way, but did Lin? Lin supposed she’d just have to sleep on it and figure out the rest later.


	4. An Amusing Breakfast

Kya woke on Lin’s couch covered in a thick soft blanket to the smell of food cooking. She sat up, blinking sleep from her eyes before looking around where she was. This wasn't her room on air temple island. Where was she? She didn’t feel like she was anywhere dangerous and the room seemed vaguely familiar. She rubbed at the back of her stiff neck with one hand and shoved the blanket off with the other. Her quest was simple, she followed her nose. Kya found her way into Lin’s kitchen. So that’s where she was, Kya thought to herself. She had slept overnight at Lin’s.

Lin was busy at a small stove, cooking what smelled like eggs. There was fresh bread on a board laid out on the counter along with several small jars of jams. Kya slid onto a stool at the counter, taking the scene in with a smile on her lips.

“Good morning, Lin,” Kya said, “I'm sorry I stayed the night without asking.”

Lin turned from the stove and nodded shyly. “It’s fine. Its the weekend anyway.” She pulled a plate and silverware out and set them in front of Kya. “Help yourself.” Then she turned back to the stove.

Kya watched her as she moved. Lin wore a pair of plain loose pants and a sleeveless shirt. Her hair was pulled back into its usual neat bun. On her feet she wore plain blue slippers. The muscles in her arms and shoulders were bare, though, and Kya watched them as they rippled and moved beneath her skin.

Lin turned again from the stove holding a pan of fried eggs and set it on a block on the counter. “Help yourself,” she said simply again and pulled out a pitcher of milk and another of coffee setting them out too.

Kya filled her plate with bread and jam and eggs and smiled appreciatively at Lin. To her surprise Lin blushed and gave her a small shy smile before quickly looking away.

Kya gave a deep chuckle as she spread jam onto a slice of bread. “I kiss you twice, and you’re blushing,” she said lightly teasing. “What are we teenagers again?”

Lin snorted at that as she herself sat beside Kya with her own plate of food and a mug of coffee. “Hardly.”

“You’re so hot when you’re cooking,” Kya grinned impishly.

Lin’s blushed deepened and she shoved a piece of toast in her mouth, looking down at her plate.

“And this,” She gestured to the scene around them, “This is just so perfect. I wake up in a strange house and find wonderful food,” She gestured at her plate with her bread, ”cooked by the most beautiful woman- “

Lin choked on her food and reached for her coffee. She was red all the way to her hairline now.

“And that gorgeous woman is sitting and eating with me,” Kya continued, her grin broadening.

Lin struggled with drinking her coffee.

Kya raised an eyebrow at her, “You okay?” Her grin was now a lazy smile upon her lips.

Lin put her coffee down and coughed. She took a moment to breathe and then turned to Kya purposefully. “Fine, thank you. All thanks to you. But when I try to do just that, thanking you, you kiss me.”

“And?”

“And… and… now I'm confused,” Lin looked down again.

“Why are you confused? And is it a bad thing?”

Lin hesitated. “I don’t know. It’s just that... “ she closed her eyes and sighed, “It’s just been a long time, Kya. I’ve never felt this way before,” she said softly.

“What about when you were with Tenzin?”

Lin shook her head.

Kya’s eyebrows shot up. “Lin, I-” she hesitated. She shifted on the stool so she was facing Lin. “Lin, I’ve meant everything I’ve said. Even all of this too,” She gestured all around her again.

Lin gave a small smile but didn't look up. Kya reached out and tilted Lin’s face to her again. Lin’s eyes were uncertain. Kya grinned again and shoved a piece of toast into Lin’s mouth.


	5. Holding Back

“No, you're going to go sit and rest on the sofa,” Kya said sternly.

“Kya, I don't have time for this.”

“you're right, you don't,” Kya replied, her hands on her hips, “so take that jacket back off and sit down or spirits help me I will make you.”

Lin blinked, taken back for a moment. She'd never seen Kya so stern before. Noticing she'd made a dent in Lin’s resolve, Kya stepped closer to Lin and put her hands on her shoulders.

“I'm serious, Lin. If you go out there right now, you'll undo all I've been working on for the past week. Then the city will be without you for even longer. So take my professional advice and sit down right now. Mako can keep a lid on this. Besides, he needs the experience, and you need the rest.”

Lin scowled but obeyed the healers commands, taking off her armored jacket and flopping unceremoniously onto the sofa. She looked up at Kya with a frown that frightened off most people from her office. “happy?”

Kya smiled and nodded. She disappeared into the kitchen for a few moments. Lin spread her arms across the back of the sofa and leaned her head back with a degenerated sigh. She heard Kya’s chuckle as she reentered the living room.

“here,” Kya said holding out a cup of tea, “drink this.”

Lin opened an eye and took the cup from her. Kya slid onto the sofa next to her, cradling a bowl of water in her lap. Lin downed the hot tea and set the cup on the small coffee table before leaning back again. Kya bent healing water over Lin’s chest and abdomen for a few moments before bending back into the bowl.

“Lin, I need you to take off your shirt and bra so I can work on your back,” Kya said softly. She didn't want to make Lin more uncomfortable than she already was.

Lin leaned forward and stripped out of her sleeveless shirt. Then she hesitated, her hands near the clasps of her bra. She couldn't reach, the pain was too much.

“I need help,” Lin said in a small voice, not looking at Kya.

“here, lean forward,” Kya unclasped the bra as gently as she could. She turned Lin on the sofa so she only saw Lin’s muscled back. Scars laced lightly over her pale skin. Kya bent the water back to her hands and resumed healing Lin. Lin let out a soft moan as some of the pain receded.

Kya’s body responded to the sound almost immediately. She shifted uncomfortably, trying to shake off the feeling. This was no time for that. Lin needed to rest. When she was done, she bent the water back into the bowl and set it on the coffee table too.

Lin turned away and pulled her shirt back on, but flung her bra onto the coffee table. She leaned back again, staring straight ahead.

Kya rose uncomfortable, she folded her arms in front of her, trying to hide her chest. “bathroom?”

“down the hall, though the bedroom,” Lin said automatically. Then she looked at kya who was shifting from foot to foot and her arms crossed tightly in front of her. She knit here eyebrows, “are you alright?”

“gotta pee, bye,” Kya said quickly and rushed into the hall.

In the bathroom, Kya splashed cold water on her face and cleaned herself up. Then she turned and opened the door to find Lin half clothed. She was changing out of her uniform pants.

“Holy spirits!” Kya exclaimed and shut the door again. “I'm sorry, Lin. I didn't know you were out there,” Kya called out to her.

Lin had jumped but wasn't too embarrassed. She'd still had undergarments on. “Kya, are you alright?”

Kya looked down and sighed, silently cursing herself. Seeing Lin half dressed had an even bigger effect on her body than before. “um…” Kya said vaguely.

“kya?” Lin was right outside the door now.

Kya’s body burned with need. She just hoped Lin couldn't smell it through the door. “fine! Just fine!” her voice had a desperate edge to it.

Lin heard it, but she still didn't understand what was making Kya act so strange. “um, ok. Going back out to the living room now.”

“‘kay!” Kya called, almost a whine.

Kya did her best to wash away her arousal and splashed more cold water onto her face. She could not stay the night again tonight. Lin needed to rest, and Kya needed to control herself, she thought harshly to herself.

When she thought that she no longer felt the burning desire from before, Kya finally opened the door.

Lin was sitting on the bed in her pajamas facing the door, her arms crossed. Her expression was hard but worried.

“I thought this was the bedroom, not living room,” Kya tried to joke.

“I was in the living room,” Lin said, “thirty minutes ago.”

Kya leaned on the door frame. “liar.”

“I could say the same to you, doc,” Lin countered. 

Kya put a hand to her face, sighing heavily. “lin, it's none of your business. You need to rest and I need to get back to the island.”

“you can stay if you'd like,” Lin said. “it's not like you're-... “ she stopped, realisation dawning on her face.

Kya dropped her hand and saw the Lin’s expression. She felt her cheeks grow hot and and moved to go back out to the living room.

“kya,” Lin called, “I'm sorry. I didn't realise you-.”

The door to Lin’s apartment slammed.


	6. A Thoughtful Night

Kya flopped onto the bed in her own room on the island and buried her face in her hands. She felt ashamed. Kya was supposed to be rehabilitating Lin, not giving in to her desires. She had let Lin know how she felt, but was going to wait until she was fully healed before she pursued Lin any further. She had waited for so long and she was so close, but held herself back.

Kya had honestly intended on only healing lin then, not… she cursed herself. Get a grip, kya, she told herself. She wasn't sure if she should go back the next day. Would she just try to pretend it never happened? Or should she try to discuss and explain to Lin everything? 

Kya slept fitfully that night. Her dreams reeling with her and Lin together. Finally she simply lay there in bed, bashing herself for not controlling herself better until sunlight streamed through the windows.  
~~~  
Lin sat on the bed, thinking about Kya. She had figured out Kya had been aroused, but couldn't understand why she seemed so upset. Was it something she'd said? Why was she so upset when she'd made intentions so clear to Lin over the past few days. Lin obviously wasn't revolted, she'd actually begun to warm to the idea of seeing Kya. But you haven't told her yet, Lin told herself. So do it, before you both end up doing something you'll regret.

Lin fell asleep worrying over Kya. But she slept more easily than she had since she'd been injured, the majority of the pain Kya had eliminated.


	7. Promise of a New Beginning

Kya knocked on the door the Lin’s apartment. She was slightly nervous to face Lin again.

“It's open,” she heard Lin call out.

Kya entered and shut the door carefully behind her. Kya could hear noise coming from the kitchen, so she went in and perched upon one of the stools at the counter. Lin was washing dishes, but there was a teapot and cup set out on the counter.

“Help yourself,” Lin said without turning.

Kya didn't move. She wasn't sure what to think. Lin wasn't acting as if she were bothered by the night before, but Kya knew her too well to know Lin hid how she usually felt.

Lin wiped her hands on a dish rag, still facing away. “Are you alright?” she asked softly.

Kya looked down at her hands. “yes.”

Lin turned, her face full of concern. “Then what happened with you last night?”

Kya was taken aback for a moment. Usually when Lin showed concern, her expression as hard, guarded. Now Lin only frowned from true concern. Lin came forward and leaned her elbows on the counter, facing Kya directly.

Kya looked down again, “Lin, I- I was only trying to heal you last night, not-, “ she made a frustrated gesture with her arms and looked up into Lin’s emerald eyes. “and then I came out again, and you were there and-, “she made an irritated gesture at herself. She sighed heavily and put her face in her hands, her elbows rested on the counter.

“Kya, “ Lin said gently, “its okay.”

“But it's not okay!” she said exasperated. “I need to use more self control when I'm healing you. I-”

Lin came around the counter Kya and gently pulled her face from her hands to look at her. Kya’s eyes were brimming with tears of frustration. Lin cupped her face gently and kissed Kya softly, tentatively. A heartbeat later, she felt Kya lean in, returning the kiss.

She let Kya pull her hips in and Lin let one hand touch Kya’s hair lightly. Before it deepened too much, Lin broke the kiss, but gently rested her forehead against Kya’s. Her eyes were mostly closed.

“you don't need to hide yourself with me,” Lin said so softly, it was almost a whisper. “because I won't with you.” Lin’s green eyes met Kya’s, “I promise.”


	8. An Answer for Hope

Lin was lounging on the sofa, listening to the radio when Kya came in from the kitchen and sat down close to Lin and leaned her head on the earth bender’s shoulder. Lin tensed automatically at the contact.

Kya chuckled. “Relax, Lin. It’s the weekend.”

Lin looked awkwardly at the other woman leaning against her. “How does one relax like this?” she asked.

Kya gave a lazy, languid smile and moved Lin’s arm, putting over herself. She cuddled in close to Lin who was tensing at the increased contact. Kya held Lin’s calloused hand in both of hers and started to massage it gently.

Lin sat awkwardly for a few moments. She looked down at the waterbender under her arm, watching her thoughtfully. She was lost in thought and didn't realise Kya had spoken to her until she looked up to see Lin staring at her.

“Lin?”

“Huh? Sorry. What was it you said?”

“I asked if you’ve given us any thought.” Her blue eyes were searching. Her expression was carefully neutral, but Lin could see both hope and fear in her sapphire eyes.

Lin’s breath caught. She’d never do anything to hurt Kya. not intentionally at least. She reached out with her other hand and touched Kya’s silver hair. It was so soft, so beautiful.

“Lin,” Kya’s voice wavered, “I need to know.”

Lin could feel the other woman’s body tensing in suspense. She stroked kya’s hair then she leaned in closer and kissed kya softly. Lin closed her eyes and let her body relax, embracing Kya who returned the kiss with rising ardor. She shifted and straddled Lin’s lap and Lin found herself offering her bare neck to the waterbender. Kya pushed Lin’s shoulders against the backrest. Lin gave a little gasp as a sharp pain went through her chest and back. It was too much too soon.

She put her hands out, holding Kya gently back. “Kya,” she breathed. “Stop. I have to stop.”

Kya sat up on Lin’s lap, her face tilted down veiled partially by her hair. Lin pushed it back with one hand and tilted the water bender’s face up to her’s. “Does that answer your question?” she smiled, her emerald eyes gentle.

The fear in Kya’s eyes evaporated and couldn't help but smile. She leaned forward again and placed a small kiss on the earth bender’s forehead. “Thank you.”

She slid back to her original position, cuddling up close to Lin who relaxed and through an arm over Kya. They stayed there for a while in simple harmonious peace in each other’s company.


	9. Take a Look

Lin strode out of the police station briskly, her mind was busy with the prior events of the day. Three separate arrests and a conviction was a lot of paperwork, but she’d finally finished and was more than ready to go home. As she walked, she noticed a small group of airbenders gathered outside the front of a restaurant. Standing with them was Kya, her blue water tribe garb standing out against the airbenders’. Without really thinking about it, Lin found herself altering her path towards Kya.

Kya turned and spotted Lin coming towards them and waved. “Lin! Come join us!”

Lin hesitated. She didn't mind Kya’s company, but she didn't really want to be around the rest of the group.

“Lin, you’ve got to try this place’s spicy noodles!” Kya told her as she came forward and took Lin’s arm, pulling her along. “They’re the best!”

In the Chief of Police’s presence, the young airbenders became slightly nervous. Opal saw her aunt and beamed. “Aunt Lin! Are you going to eat with us?”

Lin opened her mouth to say something, but Kya cut her off. “Of course she is.” Kya hooked an arm through Lin’s. 

Lin gave a resigned sigh, but let Kya lead her and the others into the restaurant. Her expression was a mixture of mild irritation and slightly amused. Kya and Lin sat slightly apart from the others, facing each other. 

“I hope you don't mind,” Kya said in a low voice.

Lin arched an eyebrow. “it's a bit late for that now.”

Kya gave her a lazy smile. “To be honest, when I saw you, I would’ve prefered it if were alone.”

Lin felt her cheeks grow warm and looked down at the menu. Kya chuckled.

“So what is it that you brought these airbenders here for?” Lin asked, trying to change the subject. “I thought they were all supposed to eat together.”

“What do you mean?” Kya said, her tone innocent, “They are eating together.” She leaned forward, “And so are we,“ she said in a low husky voice.

“Tenzin won't like them not eating on the island.” Lin said, still blushing.

“Tenzin can deal with me, “ Kya said leaning back in her chair, folding her arms. “Besides, it was my idea and my treat to them. If he’s truly gotta problem with denying these young people the world’s best spicy noodles, then he can take that stick up his ass and- “

“Kya,” Lin said, and nodded her head towards the young airbenders at the table next to them. They were watching Kya as she spoke, giggling and smiling.

Kya stopped mid sentence and looked over at them. She hadn't realised she’d let her voice grow in volume. She grinned at them impishly, hiding her slight embarrassment, but Lin could feel her heart race nervously for a few moments through her feet planted firmly on the ground. A small smile tugged at the corners of Lin’s mouth.

“So how was work?” Kya said changing the subject again.

Lin made a face, “a little busy. We had a couple of arrests and a conviction.”

“You weren't doing the arresting, were you?” Kya asked, her voice gaining an edge of sterness. Lin was still healing from her injury and was supposed to be taking it easy at work.

“No, Kya. I did not do the arresting, but I did do their paperwork,” Lin replied pertly. “So am I clear, doc?”

It was Kya who raised and eyebrow, her lazy smile returning. “For now, chief. I would, however, like to examine your injuries later.” then her tone turned wry, “And maybe more.”

“Kya,” Lin hissed. She was turning beat red now.

“What?” Kya asked innocently.

Their food arrived then and they all ate diligently and enthusiastically. Afterword, Lin left Kya and the young airbenders and went to her own apartment. But it wasn't long, though, before she heard a knock at the door and Kya entered, grinning.

“Long time, no see.”

“What are you talking about,” Lin asked, “You literally just- “

Kya kicked the door shut and crossed the living room and grabbed Lin’s hips. She pulled Lin into a quick kiss before pulling back. “I'm sorry. What were you saying?” Her voice was husky.

Lin was blushing to the roots of her hair, but she managed to say, “You were going to take a look at my injuries.”

Kya let out a wicked little laugh and gave Lin another quick kiss. Lin relaxed into Kya’s hold on her, leaning in.

“Alrighty then,” Kya told her, “Let’s take a look, shall we?”


	10. Bare Trust

Lin put out her hands, gently holding Kya back. She bent her head, trying to hide her face. “No. I- i’m not- I'm not ready for this,” she breathed.

Kya stopped and studied Lin. She was breathing hard, despite being fully recovered from her injuries. Her steel grey hair had fallen out of its bun so it hung in loose waves around Lin’s bare shoulders and back. They were sitting on Lin’s bed in their bras and underwear, the rest of their clothes were flung carelessly onto the floor.

Kya shifted so she sat crossed legged in front of her and gently took Lin’s hands from her shoulders, holding them. “That’s okay,” she said gently.

Lin shook her head making her hair fall loosely in front of her face. “I'm sorry,” She told kya, her voice small.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about, Lin.” she stroked her steel grey hair away from her face to find a tear rolling down Lin’s cheek. “Hey, what’s the matter?” she asked, tilting Lin’s face up. She wiped the tear away.

Lin closed her eyes and shook her head.

“Lin,” Kya said, holding her face, “tell me what’s bothering you.”

“I- I-,” Lin stopped and took a deep breath and opened her eyes again, but looked down at her hands in her lap. “I’ve never done this before.”

Kya was taken aback, but didn't say anything about it. Then she had an idea. “That’s okay, Lin. Really it is,” she told her softly, and then dropped her hands to Lin’s, twining their fingers together. “We’ll wait until you are. You just aren’t used to being close, are you?”

Lin shook her head again. It felt natural to Lin being with Kya, but she wasn’t used to it.  
“Here,” kya said, letting go of Lin’s hands. In one liquid motion, Kya stripped out of her bra and flug it to the rest of their clothes. She shifted again and then her underwear was off too. She sat back in front of a wide eyed Lin. “Now it’s your turn.”

Lin hesitated for a few moments and then tentatively pulled her bra up and over her head. She slouched, uncomfortable and nervous. She wasn’t sure what Kya was planning. Kya took her bra and tossed it over her shoulder. Lin reached for the waistline of her underwear and hesitated again. “Kya, I told you I’m not ready,” she said looking nervously to her.

“I know. We’re not going to, Lin,” kya said gently. Then she moved on the bed and crawled under the covers. “Come.”

Lin froze. “Kya-”

“Do you trust me?”

Lin crawled to the space beside Kya and lay there rigidly, face up. Gently pushed her so that she lay facing away from Kya and then she cuddled in close, holding Lin in her arms, stroking her back gently. She could feel Lin’s back and shoulder muscles tense.

“Relax. Just relax,” Kya coaxed, still lightly stroking.

Kya felt warm and soft against Lin’s bare skin. The gently stroking and low, soothing murmur of the water bender’s voice slowly eased her to relax and then she was asleep in her lover’s arms. Kya smiled when she heard Lin snore softly. She continued to stroke Lin, not so much to relax her, but she also couldn’t really help it. To touch Lin, the woman she loved so dearly and to hold her. To feel her soft gray hair, and the strong muscles beneath her skin was the world to Kya and more.


	11. Little Game

Lin woke with the sun streaming across her face. Kya was half draped across her, sleeping soundly. Kya’s head rested on her chest and her silver hair spread out, sometimes mingling with her own steel gray. Sometime during the night, they had somehow thrown off the covers so that their bare skin was exposed. Lin lay there for a few moments, stroking Kya’s hair before her stomach growled.

With a resigned sigh, Lin carefully slid out from under Kya and draped the covers back on her. She threw a robe over her shoulders and knotted it tightly closed. Lin went out to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee and set to work making breakfast. 

It was the weekend so Lin had the next two days to herself unless there was an emergency. She hoped there wouldn't be one. Lin thought of how nice it would be to spend a quiet two days with Kya. She was in the middle of frying some eggs when she felt Kya’s arms slide around her waist and lean against her in a hug. Kya rested her chin on one of Lin’s shoulders.   
“Mmm. smells good,” she said sleepily.

“Did I wake you?”

“No, the smell of deliciousness did.”

Lin turned to set the eggs she’d finished cooking onto a plate and Kya let go of her and grabbed the pot of coffee, pouring herself some and Lin. She wore a pair of underwear and one of Lin’s sleeveless shirts. The white of the shirt stood out in contrast against her deeply tanned skin. Kya saw Lin looking at her and smiled lazily.

“Not until I’ve had something to eat, love,” She told Lin, and then she yawned, stretching her arms out. “And when I’m more awake,” she added.

Lin smiled and shook her head. “No, it’s just that you’re so beautiful.”

Kya beamed at her and leaned back against the counter, sipping coffee. “Oh, we’re playing this game again. I was going to tell you how gorgeous you are with your hair down, but there’s so much more to tell.”

“I'm not playing a game, kya,” Lin told her, “I meant it.”

“And I do too. But it’s so fun to make you blush too,” Kya said with a wicked smile.

Lin was blushing, but not as much as she usually did. She moved to set out some fresh fruit on the counter when Kya casually reached out and pulled at the knot of her robe, untying it. Lin’s bare chest and legs were revealed.

“Kya, not right now,” Lin whined. “I'm hungry.”

The waterbender moved to Lin and grabbed the edges of the robe and overlapped them again and tied the knot around her waist. The whole while, Lin started to blush a deep red as she looked down at Kya. When she was done, Kya looked up, planted a kiss on the earth bender’s cheek. Then she grabbed one of the plates of eggs, went around the counter and sat down and started eating.

“You’re incorrigible,” lin told her as she grabbed her own plate.

“And you’re blushing,” Kya replied between bites, pointing at her with a fork.

Lin metal bent the fork, bringing it to her. “Fine, I’ll play your game,” Lin pointed the fork back at her. “Your the most beautiful in the sunlight. Any sun. Dawn, daylight, sunset. Your hair shines in it and it makes your skin glow. Oh, that’s right. Your skin is so soft and smooth. But your body,” lin said leaning forward, still brandishing Kya’s fork. “Your body is perfect. Simply ravishing - no - divine.”

Kya reached out took her fork and stuck it into her eggs. “I’ll show you divine,” Kya said, her voice husky. “After we’ve eaten,” She raised an eyebrow, “And showered.”

Lin came around the counter and sat at the other stool. “how come you aren't blushing?”

“I don't blush,” Kya said.

“What can I make you do then?” Lin asked.

Kya considered this for a moment. “I get excited.”

Lin seemed to think over this information for a moment while she ate. They finished their meal in silence. After they'd both finished, Lin took their plates to the sink. Kya rose and downed the rest of her coffee. When she put the mug down, Lin turned from the sink and took Kya’s hand.

“where are we going?”

Lin didn't answer, but lead kya back through the bedroom and into the bathroom.

“lin?”

The earthbender started the water in her shower and then she turned back to kya and untied the knot of her robe, letting it fall to the floor. Kya’s body responded immediately. Lin then took off her underwear, tossing it aside. Kya reached out and pulled Lin’s bare body to her and kissed her deeply.

When she pulled back to start undressing herself, Lin said in rather matter of fact tone “I win.”


	12. None of Your Business

Kya was lying on her stomach across Lin’s bed, idly flipping through a newspaper when Lin came home from work.

“Hiya, chief.”

Lin grunted in response.

“How was work?”

Lin grunted again and shrugged out of her armored jacket, placing it in her closet.

Kya rolled over and sat up on the bed. “Another headache?”

The earthbender nodded and closed the closet.

“Here, love,” Kay patted the space on the bed beside her, “lie down while I get some water.”

Lin obeyed, stretching out on the big double bed. Kya went out to the kitchen and filled a bowl with water. She went back into the bedroom and set the bowl off to the side.

“here, move down,” she told lin.

Lin once again obeyed and let Kya cradle her head in her lap. Kya bent the water to them and applied the healing energy to Lin’s temples. After a while, Lin’s headache receded.

“feeling better?” Kya asked.

Lin gave an appreciative groan.

Kya laughed lightly. She leaned forward and kissed Lin lightly on the lips. The earthbender reached up to hold her face, returning the kiss. The kiss deepened after a few moments, and then Lin broke it to turn and sit up, facing kya. They started again, but then there was a knock at the door.

Lin swore under her breath and touched her forehead to Kya’s for a brief moment before rising. Kya gave her a patient smile and leaned back against the headboard.

Lin opened the door to her apartment to find a bruised and teary eyed opal standing anxiously at her door. When the girl saw her aunt, she immediately threw her arms her in hug.

“opal?” Lin asked, “what happened?” she drew the girl the girl into her apartment and shut the door.

The girl, still clinging only shook her head and buried her face in the front of Lin’s shirt. The older woman was slightly uncomfortable at this, but was more concerned than anything. Lin gently lead her to the sofa and they sat down.

“kya,” Lin called out, “bring that bowl of water out here.”

Kya came out of the bedroom, carrying the bowl, her expression questioning until she saw opal.

“opal, what happened?” she immediately asked and came quickly over to them, setting the bowl down. 

Opal only continued to cry into Lin’s shirt.

Lin pried gently at her shoulders, making her look at lin. “opal,” she said, her tone slightly stern. “tell us what happened. Let go of me so Kya can see to you.”

The girl blinked at her and then kya. “kya?”

Lin gently pulled opals arms from her, holding them out inspecting the various cuts and bruises all along them. Her clothes were torn and dirty.

Kya bent the water and began applying the healing energy to the young airbender. “tell us what happened to you.”

“we were just walking down this one street with all these small vendors on it. I was looking at some stuff in a stall next to one with a couple of metal benders.”

“were they cops?” Kya asked as she healed a large cut along the girl's arm.

Opal looked at Lin and nodded.

Lin’s eyebrows started to descend into a deep scowl. “go on.”

“I heard them talking bad about you. They were calling you an old maid and said you had no life.”

The earthbender’s scowl deepened. She didn't care about them talking about her, but about what opal may have done in response.

“I told them, they should have more respect for you, and then they said I need to have more for them.”

Lin put a hand to her face with a sigh, “and who was it that threw the first punch?”

“well,” opal said, “One of them wrapped my hands in cables, and I blew them off. That's when we really started to fight.”

“what happened to the other airbenders?” Kya asked. “didn't you say there was more of you?”

“I was kind of separated when I went over there. I think they already left or something.”

Kya bent the water back into the bowl. she was sure opal had other injuries down her back and could see some on her legs, where her pants had been torn. 

“opal, go into the bedroom while I get some more water. I need to take a look at your back and legs, sweetie,” Kya said.

Opal looked at her aunt who still had hand hand to her face. Even though her eyes were covered, the girl could still see the the deep frown.

“lin, I'm sorry,” she said in a small quiet voice.

“go to the bedroom. When she's done healing you, go wash up in the bathroom. Don't bother with those clothes, I'll set some out for you.” Lin’s voice sounded tired and degenerated. 

The girl obeyed, her head hanging, and Kya followed her in. It was some time later when Kya came back out again and shut the door behind her. 

Lin rose and went to the door. She waited outside until she heard the shower going before she went in. She set out some of her old training clothes on the bed and went back out, shutting the door again. The clothes would be slightly too big, be would do the job.

“you're not too mad at her, are you?” Kya asked.

Lin shook her head and sighed. “I'm not really mad, more frustrated,” Lin said, “I am, however probably going to have to fire those metal benders, though.”

“she was trying to defend you.”

“That's not the point, kya. They still basically attacked her for simply talking to them, and I can't have that in my force. I don't care whether or not if they like me, but they can't just randomly go after someone just for saying something, even if it was condescending.”

“it's not really condescending if what she said was right,” Kya replied. “Your force has to uphold a certain image, right? Then should they be bad mouthing their chief in public then?” she folded her arms. “if I were you, I'd press charges.”

Lin shook her head again. “I'm not going to press charges, but I'll probably threaten them with it. I'm going to have a word with everyone about this, and make sure they know just who they've messed with.”

Kya smiled and put her arms around Lin’s waist. “Good.”

Lin rested her forearms on her shoulders and let her head hang. Kya kissed her hair.

“I'm glad you're here,” Lin said. “I'll wait until she's calmed and take her back to the island.”

Kya let go of her waist and tilted her face up and kissed her. “I'll make some tea.”

Lin nodded and went to one of the stools at the kitchen counter and sat down. A few moments later opal emerged dressed in Lin’s clothes and her hair wet. She came over and sat by lin, her eyes on the floor.

Kya slid a cup of steaming tea over to her and Lin before leaning back on the counter, cradling her own cup.

“What are you going to do?” opal asked in a small voice.

Lin lifted an eyebrow. “fire those idiots who attacked you, make a speech to the whole unit about attacking civilians and upholding our public image.”

Opal looked at her tea.

“But first you're going to drink that tea instead of staring at it, and then I'm going to take you back to the island.”

This drew a small smile from the airbender.

“That's better,” Kya said.

Opal sipped at the hot liquid. “I'm sorry, lin. It's just what they saying about you - it made me so mad.”

“well, look at like this,” Kya said. “you know her better than they do. You know none of those things they said aren't true, so why let some else's ignorance bother you?”

“but, some of it was true, but it's not like they think,” opal said indignantly.

“actually, no,” Lin said looking at kya. She knew what opal had meant. She wasn't still a lonely bitter woman. She'd found love.

“what?” opal looked at her aunt confused. “But I thought you'd only ever been with tenzin.” she quickly looked down again when she realised how brash she'd been.

Kya met Lin’s eyes and her heart melted. She put a hand to her throat and watched her.

“That's none of your business,” Lin said, her voice stern. Then it softened again and spoke softly, “but it's not true.” the earthbender stared at the wide eyed kya.

Opal was excited now. “what? Really? Who?” she demanded, totally disregarding her aunt's warning.

“none of your business.” Lin said annoyed now.

Kya laughed.

Opal looked between them. “do you know?” she asked kya.

Kya looked at Lin “oh, yes.”

“who?”

“Drink your tea, sweetie.”

“oh come on!”

Lin and Kya shared a smile together as they sipped their tea.


	13. Take Control

“why didn't you just tell her it was me,” Kya asked Lin as they ate. 

They ate in a quiet restaurant after taking opal back to the island. They'd been eating in thoughtful, comfortable silence before Kya spoke.

Lin arched an eyebrow as if the answer was obvious.

Kya gestured with her hands and chopsticks as she chewed.

“because it was none of her business.”

“what if I had said it?”

“it still wouldn't have been her business, and honestly, kya, I'm glad you didn't. She would never have left us alone if you had.”

“oh you want us to be alone, now, do you?” Kya asked teasingly, wagging her eyebrows before taking another bite.

To her surprise, Lin blushed lightly, but offered no answer. The earthbender took a danty bite and looked her straight in the eyes.

Kya eyebrows crept nearly to her hairline and she had trouble controlling the excited squeak in her voice. “you do!”

Lin blush deepened slightly as she sipped from a glass of water.

“oh, lin,” Kya grinned, “you're so adorable when you eat.”

Lin choked on her water and coughed. “kya,” she growled in warning.

“what?” she asked innocently.

“we're not playing this game here.”

Kya grinned impishly. “fine.”

They finished the rest of their meal and climbed into Lin’s satomobile. As soon as they'd reentered Lin’s apartment and shut the door, kya shoved Lin against the wall and kissed her hungrily.

After a few moments, Lin regained herself. She grunted and flipped them so that Kya was now against the wall. She pressed against her and started to leave a trail of kisses down her neck. Kya’s body responded with need.

“damnit, lin,” she breathed.

Lin laughed and let her come from the wall. Lin’s laugh was music to the other woman. It was so rare when the metal bender revealed her emotions, let alone laugh. To kya, it was like she had been in on a special secret.

“I win,” she smiled. She took the waterbender’s hands and lead her into the bedroom. 

Kya’s eyes went wide as she realised what she was doing. “lin! are you sure? Are you ready for this?”

Lin stopped and met her eyes. “I don't know,” she said softly. “you'll have to show me.”

A slow smile grew across Kya’s lips. She firmed her grip on the other woman’s hands and reversed them again, sitting Lin on the bed and Lin let Kya take control… the whole night.


	14. Note and Keys

Kya woke with the sun streaming across her face in Lin’s big double bed. She sat up in the mess of sheets and blankets, and found Lin not there. She had gone to work then. Kya beamed in pure happiness and jubilation.

Nature's call got her out of bed. She padded into the bathroom and cleaned herself up. She found Lin’s robe on hook on the door, and threw it over herself, knotting it tightly. Kya couldn't help but smile again as lin scent filled her sense of smell.

Feeling hungry, kya went out to the kitchen to find something to eat. On the counter, she found a note and a small envelope. Next to it was some toast, fruit, and coffee set out. She sat at a stool to read the note.

Kya,  
Thank you for last night. I was unsure and maybe afraid before, but now I have no doubt that I want to be with you. In the envelope, you'll find a set of keys to the apartment. If I can trust with my heart, I can trust you in my apartment. So I guess now it's ‘ours’, if you'll stay.

Love,  
Lin

P.S. I set some food out for you, but help yourself to anything you need.

Kya laughed out loud as she wipes tears from her eyes. It wasn't the most romantic letter ever written, but it was so… so Lin Beifong. Lin had never been a very affectionate person, but if you knew her well enough, one could see when she cared about something. She was very much like her mother when it came to emotional stuff. But this was straight from Lin. Her awkwardness with showing love easily seen within the lines of the brief note. When Lin says something, she means it.

Kya reread the letter several more times and laughed. She stared at the word above her name - love. Lin had actually written love. Kya was giddy and grinning as she picked up the envelope and shook the two small keys into the palm of her hand. She held them to her chest and spun around in the kitchen. She had never been so happy in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave any suggestions and/or ideas in the comments. Your guy's feedback means so much to me!


	15. The Little Things

It was obvious the Chief of Police was a little distracted that Friday, but she seemed to be a good mood, so nobody dared to bother her. Hardly anyone ever wanted to anyway. But when beifong was in a good mood, the whole station worked like a well oiled machine, working as efficiently as possible to keep their chief happy.

The day seemed to fly by for everyone in the station except for Lin. She kept glancing at the clock, wishing it would move faster. Finally it was time to leave, and Lin wasted no time getting out of her office and into her satomobile.

Traffic was heavy and the earthbender started to become impatient. The drive home seemed to take aeons. Then she found herself practically running up the stairs and flipping open the lock to her apartment.

Kya heard the click of Lin metal bending the lock to her - their - apartment open and rushed from the sofa to the door.

Lin entered and Kya jumped to embrace her. The earthbender caught and held her and their lips met in a deep kiss. Kya could feel Lin smiling within the kiss and couldn't help but smile herself. She pulled back and Lin put her back down. The earthbender’s eyes were full of hope and happiness.

Kya held her face in her hands and beamed. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Lin echoed softly, almost a whisper.

Kya laughed and hugged her again. Lin let her body relax in her lover’s arms. The moment was ruined, however, when Lin’s stomach growled.

“Shall we go find something to eat then?” Kya asked, smirking.

“let me change first.”

Lin went into the bedroom and came back out a few moments later in plain clothes. Kya hooked an arm through Lin’s and together they left the apartment. Kya locked it, jangling her keys. Lin’s expression was priceless. It’s the little things that make it count, Kya thought with a smile and they headed off to get dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading! Please leave suggestions and/or ideas in the comments for more moments. Your guy's feedback means so much to me!


	16. A Risk to Listen

Opal walked down the street, idly swinging a shopping bag when she spotted Kya’s silver hair. She could see Kya was seated on a park bench with someone, but at her angle, couldn't see who she was with. Opal decided she’d go and say hello and then be back on her way to the island. She started forward and then stopped suddenly when the person she was with came into view. It was Lin. She could see them eating and talking quietly. She watched them for a few moments and was surprised to see her aunt smiling and even laugh once. She hadn't realised the two were such close friends. Is that why Kya knows who Lin’s with, Opal thought curiously. Then she had an idea to try and find out who it was.

The young airbender walked casually forward and then took cover behind some trees. She airbent herself lightly up into the tree and stashed her bag in the branches. Then she lightly jumped to a tree near them and hid in its foliage.

“what do you mean you don't know how?” Kya was asking. “I did it last night.”

Lin blushed furiously and covered her face. “Yes, but I have never done…”she hesitated as she searched for words. “That before,” she gestured awkwardly with her hands, still blushing.

Opal was thoroughly confused and intrigued. She’d never seen her aunt blush before. What were they talking about? She could hear Kya’s silvery laugh float up to her.

“Honestly, though,” Kya said, “I still can't believe you haven't done it until now. All those years, Lin.”

Lin frowned, still beat red. “Well, i’ve never spent any time with anyone since Tenzin, until now.”

Opal perked up. Who was it Lin is seeing? She shifted slightly so she could hear better.

“I’m winning,” Kya said in a teasing tone of voice.

Lin’s frown deepened. “We’re not playing this game here, Kya,” she said, her tone warning.

“What,” the waterbender asked with a smirk, “too shy?”

What are they talking about, Opal thought furiously. She shifted again and noticed Lin’s feet were planted firmly on the ground. She broke out into a cold sweat, and hoped desperately Lin wasn’t actively feeling outward with her seismic sense. It was just too much to risk the girl decided and jumped lightly back into the other tree with her bag stashed in it. Then she hurried back off down the street headed for the island.

Kya turned her head as she noticed a rustle in the trees around them. When she looked back at lin, she arched an eyebrow in question. Lin’s expression was slightly amused and irritated.

“It was Opal. she saw my feet.”

Kya’s eyebrows shot up nearly to her hairline. “What? How long had she been there?”

“Since you were asking how I don't know how to…” She blushed and gestured awkwardly again, “and you couldn't believe I’ve never any of it until you.”

Kya blanched. “We didn't say anything in detail. Do you think she knew what we were talking about?”

Lin shook her head and shrugged. “I don't think so, but that’s the reason why I told you we weren't playing your little game here.”

Kya put a hand to her face and shook her head too. “I can't believe she was listening to that. Spirits, Lin.” then she gave a rueful chuckle. “Honestly, Lin. I’m cool with the girl knowing about us being together, but she doesn't need to know what we’re doing when we’re together.”  
“Like I’ve said before,” Lin said wryly, “It’s none of her business. And, quite frankly, I agree with you.” she drew Kya’s hand from her face and held it in her’s, “So let’s go be together somewhere more private.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading! Please leave suggestions and/or ideas in the comments for more moments. Your guy's feedback means so much to me!


	17. What If?

“How come you didn't just out her right away?” kya asked. She was laying across Lin’s lap in bed. Lin had undone her silver hair and was now toying with it gently as they listened to the radio.

“Hmm?” Lin had been paying attention to the radio.

“Why didn’t you just out Opal when you sensed her up in that tree.”

Lin smiled faintly, “I didn’t want her to know that I knew she was there.”

“Why?”

“To see what she’d do,” was the the calm reply.

“What do you mean?”

“If we had said something that made it obvious, I wanted to know what her honest reaction would be.”

Kya considered this for a few moments. “And then what?”

“I don’t know,” Lin shrugged.

Kya shifted on Lin’s lap so that she could see the other woman’s face. “Then why’d you stop the game?”

Lin arched an eyebrow, “Because you don’t blush, and she doesn't need to know what we do when we’re together.”

A slow grin spread across the waterbender’s lips, “Good thing too. You may be new to it, but damn your good at the game.”

Lin’s expression was thoughtful. “How do you think she would’ve reacted?”

“Who, Opal? I think she would’ve been excited, especially for you. She really looks up to you, you know.”

“She’s a good kid,” Lin nodded absently. “How do you think the your family would react?”

Kya considered this, biting her lip as she thought. “Well, Mom would be happy no matter what. Tenzin would be an awkward stick in the mud as usual. Pema would be cool with it, I think. And I’m pretty sure the kids wouldn’t really care, but would ask a million questions.” She tapped her lips for a moment, “Spirits know what Bumi would do, but he’d be cool with it too. I think he used to have a crush on you when we were kids, though.”

Lin made a face.

Kya reached up to touch Lin’s scarred cheek with one hand. “How do you think yours would?”

“Um…” Lin said awkwardly, “Mom would act like she didn't really care, but i think she’d be happy… I think. Su would be the same as Opal, I guess. The rest of her kids I don't know well enough.”

They sat in thoughtful silence for a few moments, listening to the radio before spoke again.

“Do you wanna find out?”

Lin frown and pursed her lips. “Not particularly.”

Kya smiled lazily. She was expecting that answer. “I have a feeling that Opal is gonna keep trying to find out. And I also have a feeling it’s not going to be a private setting, Lin, when she does find out,” Kya told her.

Lin grunted.

Kya shifted again so she was snuggled in even closer. She could feel the earthbender’s chest gently rise and fall as she breathed. Warm fingers touched kya’s shoulder lightly and rested there.

“I love you,” Lin said softly.

Kya’s heart skipped a beat and couldn’t help but beam in pleasure. She sat up and braced her hands on lin’s shoulders and kissed her passionately. When they emerged, Lin’s face was amused.

“I didn't know we were playing that game again,” she said, her tone wry. “I wasn't even trying.”

Kya laughed and stole another quick little kiss from her lips. Kya reached down and Lin’s eyes went wide and a small gasp escaped from her.

“I win,” kya said smugly. 

Lin grabbed kya’s hands and flipped her onto her back and set about exploring kya… all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading! Please leave suggestions and/or ideas in the comments for more moments. Your guy's feedback means so much to me!


	18. Phone Call Invitation

“No thank you, Tenzin,” Lin said into the phone.

“Tenzin?” kya asked and came over and put her ear against the phone to listen.

Lin made shooing motions, but kya ignored her. “What does he want?”

“They want me to go to dinner,” Lin said with a hand over the receiver.

“Lin?” tenzin asked.

“Really?” kya exclaimed. She took the phone from lin. “Yep, Lin will be coming,”

“Wait - what? Kya is that you?”

“Yup, how’s it hanging?” Kya said grinning.

Lin made an exasperated noise and put a hand to her face.

“Uhh… fine. You’re at Lin’s house?” Tenzin replied awkwardly.

“Yup.”

“Oh. okay. I guess I’ll see you two later, then.”

“Yup. seeya.” Kya hung up the phone laughing.

“You are incorrigible,” lin told her flatly.

“What are we going over there for, again?”

“Korra’s birthday party dinner,” Lin said in an irritated tone.

“Oh! What should we get her for a present then?”

Lin grunted and went into the kitchen.

“Oo! Her and asami are going on their honeymoon soon. Maybe something for the trip?”

Lin took an apple from the fruit bowl and munched on it, leaning back on the counter.

Kya picked up Lin’s civilian jacket and tossed it to her. “Come on! Let’s go so we can leave on time.”

Lin caught the jacket in one hand, scowling. She finished her apple and threw the core in the trash while Kya waited impatiently, tapping one foot. She slipped on the jacket and started for the door. Kya hooked an arm through Lin’s, skipping happily. With a wave of her hand, Lin metal bent the apartment locked and they went to the market to find a present for Korra.

Kya had found a large fine leather backpack and Lin simply bought Naga a new ball and a card in which she slipped in some money. With their presents in hand, the two went to the Island just in time to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading! Please leave suggestions and/or ideas in the comments for more moments. Your guy's feedback means so much to me!


	19. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This moment was inspired by Jack on Chapter 15  
> "This is great! I really enjoy this ship! Is there more to Kya’s story of liking Lin for a long time? How would Korra react?" - Jack
> 
> This is split into two parts with Korra's and their friends/family reactions. The second part will be up shortly.

Kya and Lin entered together bearing their gifts. After putting them on a table with all the others, they walked around slowly together watching the others. As they walked, they could just hear Korra, Asami, and Mako’s conversation.

“What’s the matter, Mako? Why are you so awkward?” Korra was asking.

“Um, well - its nothing.”

Asami arched an eyebrow in amusement.

Mako looked between the two uncomfortably. “Its nothing!” he insisted.

Korra socked him lightly in the arm, “Come on, mako. We’re not stupid.”

“No but you’re both my ex… and now you’re together… married.”

“So? What’s that have to do with you at my birthday party?”

“He doesnt understand why you’ve invited him, korra,” Asami clarified.

“Huh? Mako, you’re here because you’re my friend,” Korra told him.

“Oh um,” Mako scratched his hair, “Thanks, then.”

Lin glanced at kya and said in a low voice so only she could hear; “I’m glad we’re not like that.”

Kya raised an eyebrow and smirked at lin. “No, Lin. You’re merely my brother’s ex.”

Lin snorted and muttered incoherent something into her wine glass. Kya grinned at Lin who rolled her eyes. They continued walking around together until it was time to be seated for dinner. They didn’t notice, however, Katara watching them with a small knowing smile.  
When it was time to be seated, kya and lin sat together along the long dinner table.

“Do we really have to stay to eat,” Lin asked in a low tone to kya.

“Of course we do. Besides, its polite.”

“What’s polite?” Meelo asked loudly.

“Meelo,” Opal said, “Don't eavesdrop. It’s not polite.”

Lin arched an eyebrow at Opal, frowning. The girl blanched.

“Then what is polite?” Meelo continued.

“Not eavesdropping, sweetie,” Kya said, ”Now lower your voice.”

“Yes,” Lin said deliberately, “It is impolite to eavesdrop, opal.”

Meelo looked between them curiously. “Did Opal eavesdrop too?”

“Opal was eavesdropping?” Bolin asked, butting into the conversation.

Lin’s eyebrows were creeping slowly lower into a deep frown. Kya saw this and found her hand under the table and gripped it.

Opal was flustered now and blushed slightly.

“Who’d you eavesdrop on?” Meelo asked.

“Lin and Kya,” Opal said softly and sank into her chair.

Kya frowned too. “Enough, now,” she said trying to change the subject. “Lets eat.”

Meelo completely ignored this and stood in his chair and pointed at Opal. “Opal eavesdropped on Lin and Kya!” he announced.

The whole table hushed. 

And Lin ground her teeth. “Meelo! Sit down and eat your food,” she ordered.

The little airbender plopped back into his chair and dutifully ate his food, completely unphased by everyone’s stares. Kya scratched her head uncomfortably and watched Lin, who was sitting very still, her posture rigid. She had a bad feeling as to where this was going and didn’t know how to stop it. 

“Hey! This tastes great!” She tried to change the subject.

“Opal,” Tenzin asked sternly. “Why were you eavesdropping on Kya and Lin?”

Opal muttered something unintelligible, and tried to sink further into her chair. 

“What? Speak up.”

Kya opened her mouth in another attempt to change the subject, when opal sat up and snapped, “None of your business.”

“Also none of yours,” Lin replied hotly.

“I was only trying to find out who you were seeing! That’s it.” Opal said indignantly to the older woman.

A whole stunned silence settled on the dinner table.

Lin was starting to blush, but her expression was dangerous. “That’s enough,” she barked.

Everyone but Katara and Kya were staring at the blushing Lin. Katara watched the whole scene, her expression unreadable.

“What?” Korra asked, “You’re seeing someone?”

“I said enough,” Lin told her in a low hard voice.

“Who is it?” bolin asked.

Lin glared at him and he shrank into his chair, but korra was unphased.

“Yeah, Lin. Who is it?” the avatar asked curiously.

Lin put a hand to her face in a failed attempt to hide her steadily deepening blush. “Aren't we here for you, korra? Not to discuss me.”

“Yeah, but I wanna know.”

“Oo!” meelo perked up. “Me too!”

“Come one, Lin,” Korra said light heartedly. “It’ll be my present to know who’s making you happy.”

“It’s none of your business,” Lin told her quietly. Each word clearly enunciated and sharp.

“Pleeeeeaaaaaaaaasssse?” Meelo asked with wide eyes.

Kya, her expression worried, looked from lin to the rest of the table. She squeezed Lin’s hand underneath the table.

Asami saw their hands and realisation dawned on her face. She knew Lin wasn’t going to tell them because to the earthbender, private life was very, very private. She nudged korra’s elbow. “Hey, stop it.”

Mako, who’d been watching his chief, feeling awkward, saw it too.

“But, I wanna know,” Korra said.

Lin stood abruptly, knocking over her chair and left. Silence settled back onto the table.

Kya looked down at her hands, rubbing them together before also standing up. She righted Lin’s chair. “I’ll go find her.” She left the usually chaotic dinner table, now utterly silent.

After a few moments, bolin asked his brother; “So... who do you think it is?”

Mako shook his head and didn't say anything. His chief’s privacy was her’s and her’s alone. He wasn't going to say anything.

Korra leaned forward. “Do you know?”

“Drop it, Korra,” he said.

“Come on, bro,” Bolin pleaded.

“Korra,” Asami pulled her back. “Lin obviously doesn't want to share with us, so don't press it.”

Korra sat back in her chair and crossed her arms, thinking furiously. They all ate for a few minutes in awkward, thoughtful silence until Meelo looked up to his grandmother.

“Grandma, do you know who it is?”

They all looked at Katara who nodded, her expression still unreadable.

“What!” everyone exclaimed.

“You do?” Tenzin asked.

“Who, grandma?”

“I thought it was rather obvious,” Katara said looking around the table. “I think you owe Lin and Kya an apology for prying.”

Tenzin choked on his water. Korra’s eyes went wide with realisation and a grin spread across her face and then fell. She got up from the table and rushed out of the room. She searched everywhere, but couldn’t find them. She realised they must’ve left the island already.

“Damnit.”

Korra trudged back into the dining room and sank into her chair. “They’ve already left.” she looked to katara who was watching her. The older woman’s gaze told her that it was time to be quiet now. She sulked at first, but by the end of the party, Korra was laughing and smiling. The whole while, though, she still wished Lin and Kya had been there.

At the end, when the all parted ways or were going off to bed, Korra stole away from her friends to get back to the mainland. She needed to give an apology to Lin and Kya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading! Please leave suggestions and/or ideas in the comments for more moments. Your guy's feedback means so much to me!


	20. Apology

Kya watched Lin pace for a few minutes before she decided enough was enough and she slid from the comfortable sofa a caught Lin in her arms, mid stride. Lin had been in deep thought and was startled slightly by the contact until she realised what and who it was.

“Lin,” Kya said soothingly, “Does it really matter if they know?”

The earthbender just stared at her for a few moments. Kya could see her walls were up and her eyes were guarded. Kya bit her lip thoughtfully before she let her hands slide lazily down lin’s arms to her hands. They were clenched into tight fists. Gently, she drew the other woman to follow her towards the bedroom. They came into the bedroom, but kya kept gently pulling Lin until they were into the bathroom. In the bathroom, Kya drew her into her arms again and kissed her gently.

The kiss seemed to loosen Lin, because she brought her hands up to rest her hips and returned the kiss. After a few moments, Kya broke the kiss and lifted Lin’s shirt up and over her head. Then she reached around and undid her bra, kissing Lin’s bare neck. The earthbender got the idea. She reached around Kya’s waist and found the tie to her sash. She tugged at it until it fell to the floor. They continued undressing each other until they finally found themselves in the shower, under the hot steamy water.

Lin leaned in to Kya’s embrace and kissed her shoulder softly, wrapping her arms around the waterbender’s waist. Kya took a washcloth and began to gently rub down Lin’s back. Then she held Lin away and applied soap to her hair and gently massaged her head. Lin closed her eyes, relaxing. The water bender guided her to stand directly under the running water, rinsing out the suds in her hair. While she let the water run through Lin’s steel grey hair, Kya took the wash cloth again and began to gently rub Lin’s chest and abdomen until she reached her hips. Then she worked down Lin’s legs and stood again to find emerald eyes watching her.

“Let me,” Lin took the washcloth from kya and applied soap again. Then she gently turned kya away from her and repeated what kya had done.

Clean, they shut off the shower and Kya bent the water off of them. They picked up their discarded clothes and threw them into a hamper. Then they dressed in only bathrobes.

“Shall i make some tea?” Kya asked as she watched lin tie the knot to her robe.

“Sure,” she replied. Lin was visibly much more relaxed and calm than before.

The two women went out to the kitchen together, Lin sat at one of the stools while Kya busied herself in the kitchen. Kya looked up to Lin again when there was a soft knock at the door. Lin stood and gave her a small smile before turning to get the door.

Korra had not expected Lin to actually open the door, much less in a bathrobe and with her steel grey hair undone. She had expected, however, the annoyed and hard expression on Lin’s face when the metalbender saw who it was.

Lin folded her arms and scowled. “What?”

Korra scuffed a foot and looked down. “I came to apologize for earlier,” she said in a small voice.

Seeing the younger woman was truly serious, lin didn't shut the door in her face. But, she also didn't let her in. It was Kya who took hold of the door and opened all the way. 

“you’d better come in.”

Korra looked up and saw kya dressed like lin, with her long silver hair cascading down her shoulders and back. She stepped inside and looked around. Lin went and sat on the sofa, staring ahead.

“I’m sorry for prying, Lin - Kya,” Korra said, “I just got carried away, I guess.”

Kya nodded and looked at the scowling Lin on the sofa. “I’ll be right back.” she disappeared into the kitchen.

“Lin,” korra said tentatively, “I’m really happy you found someone.”

Kya re emerged from the kitchen carrying tea for each of them. She handed a steaming cup to Korra, “sit down, sweetie.”

Korra took the cup gratefully and sat in an armchair off to the side so she could face Lin and Kya on the sofa. The avatar peered at the elder women, noting that Kya had chosen to sit right by Lin despite the length of the sofa. Korra took a deep breath and looked directly up at the two women, “I guess i got a little excited when I found out you were seeing someone, Lin. I know your privacy means a lot to you, but seeing you happy means a lot to me too,” Korra told them. “And i'm sorry, kya for not realising it was you. When Katara-”

Kya sighed and shook her head. Of course her mother knew.

“-told us, kinda, it was super obvious.”

“Why did mom tell everyone?” kya asked.

“Uh,” Korra muttered, “Meelo asked her.”

“And she just told you?”

Korra nodded. “She said she thought it was obvious.”

Kya put a hand to face for a moment and then smoothed back her silver hair. She looked to The still scowling earthbender. “Well, Lin?”

Lin raised an inquisitive eyebrow, “What?” her voice hard.

“Lin,” Kya said gently, putting a hand on her knee, “is it so bad that they know?”

Korra set her tea on the coffee table and leaned forward so that she could clearly see Lin’s eyes. “Lin, we wouldn’t have asked if we didn’t care. I was serious about what I said it being a present to know who makes you happy.”

Lin finally turned her head and looked directly into the avatar’s eyes. After a moment she nodded and said softly; “Thank you.”

“It means a lot to me, your trust. So when you trust us with something from your private life, it’s huge,” she told them.

Kya studied the avatar, so earnestly trying to apologise and explain her actions and realised just how much the younger woman must care for the earthbender. They sat for a few moments in silence before korra stood awkwardly and nodded to the other two women.

“Thank you for the tea,” korra said. “Oh, I almost forgot. Um, when you get a chance, Katara wants to talk to you,” She gestured at the two women, “both of you.”

Kya glanced at Lin and raised an eyebrow. “Thank you, korra.” She moved to stand up but the younger woman cut her off.

“I’ll show myself out. Bye.”

When the avatar shut the door, Lin let out a degenerated sigh and leaned her head back against the sofa. Kya gave her knee a squeeze and stood, gathering the empty teacups and took them back into the kitchen. When she came back, she moved behind Lin and kissed her forehead.

“Come to bed, love.”

Emerald eyes opened and looked up at her. “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading! Please leave suggestions and/or ideas in the comments for more moments. Your guy's feedback means so much to me!


	21. Watching From Afar

Katara embraced her daughter with a warm hug and smile and Kya returned both. They stood on the docks of the island, airbenders flitted past them in short bursts of wind, tossing their hair and clothes about them.

“Where’s Lin?” Katara asked.

“She’s at work right now, but she’ll be over as soon as she’s done,” Kya explained.

Katara nodded. “Let’s go somewhere less breezy,” she said as she tossed her long braid back over her shoulder.

Kya readily agreed and the two waterbenders made their way up to the kitchens. Katara had already made tea and handed the younger woman a steaming cup. Kya gratefully accepted it and sipped at the hot liquid for a few moments before looking back up to her mother. Katara was watching her with a small smile.

Kya raised an eyebrow as she lowered the cup from her lips. “Yes?”

“I’m just happy you found someone,” Katara said.

“About that,” Kya frowned and folded her arms in front of her. “Why did you announce it to everyone that it was me seeing Lin?”

The older woman smiled and sipped at her tea before answering; “I was asked a direct question. I also thought Lin would not want them to keep asking and spying on her to find out.”

Kya thought it over as she sipped more tea. “Is that why Korra came to us last night?”

“I only said they owed you two an apology. I didn't tell them to apologise.”

Kya frowned at her tea.

“Honestly,” Katara continued, “I'm surprised no one asked if you knew. Everyone knows you two have been friends for years.”

Kya’s frown deepened. “They probably thought I would’ve just taken Lin’s side and not say anything.”

“Opal talked with me last night. She said that you knew who it was before, but wouldn't tell her.”

The younger woman sighed and nodded. “I was at Lin’s when she fought with those metalbenders. It was actually one of the reason the fight was started, actually. She said they were calling her an old maid, but Lin told her none of what they said was true. That’s how that was started.”

“And Opal asked you?”

“Yes,” Kya nodded, “But I never actually answered her questions other than that I knew who it was.”

The older smiled and her eyes shifted to look out the window behind her daughter. “The ferry is here,” She told her, “Why don't you go down and greet Lin.”

“You’re not coming?”

“I’m going to make some more tea for us.”

Kya set her cup down and started to make her way down to the docks. Lin had just taken a few steps on the docks when she saw Kya striding towards her. They met at the edge of the dock. Kya flung her arms around Lin who held her gently, careful not to squish her against her armor.

Kya pulled back and took Lin’s hand. “Come on to the kitchens,” she said, “Mom’s waiting for us.”

Lin gave her small smile and they started back up the path to the kitchens.

“So have you seen your mom yet?” Lin asked as they walked.

“Yeah. What Korra said was true,” replied the waterbender. “She basically kind of announced it to everyone.”

Lin sighed, “I suppose you were right about them finding out in a not so - “ she waved her other hand, searching for the word she was looking for.

“Private?” kya suggested.

“Yes,” Lin let her hand drop to her side again.

“I'm sorry it wasn't.”

Lin squeezed her lover’s hand.

“Though,” Kya said thoughtfully, “Mom told me why she just told everyone like that.”

Lin arched an eyebrow at the other woman.

“She said you wouldn’t have wanted them to keep badgering you with questions, and there probably would’ve been more instances like Opal’s eavesdropping.”

The metalbender chewed her lip as she thought this over before nodding. “I guess she was right. Just rip it off and be done with it.”

Kya stopped, pulling lin to a stop with her and made the other woman face her.

“Kya, What-, ” Lin started to say but was cut off as kya kissed her passionately.

Lin tensed at first confused, but then gave in and returned the kiss and put her arms about the waterbender’s waist. Kya grinned within the kiss and moved, leaving kisses along her jawline. Lin’s eyes had trouble focusing as they flitted open occasionally and she was breathing hard. Then she felt the hot wetness between her legs and growled.

“Okay,” Lin breathed, “Kya, you win. You win.”

Kya ceased her kissed and leaned her head on Lin’s shoulder with a chuckle.

“Not that I’m complaining,” Lin said holding her, “but what was that all about?”

“I'm just happy you’re okay with everyone knowing now.”

Lin kissed Kya’s silver hair before saying; “I'm just happy i’m with you.”

They turned to start up the path again, an arm about each other’s waist.

Lin grimaced about three quarters of the way there. “Did you really have to do that before we talked with your mother?”

“What?” kya grinned, “You’re not blushing now.”

Lin felt her face grow hot as one did make it to her face now. “I didn't blush at all, kya.”

“Then why did you- “ kya stopped and her grin grew wider.

The metalbender scowled at her as she felt her face grow even more red. Kya laughed as they walked. Neither of them noticed the figure watching them from the kitchen windows.

Katara smiled to herself as she watched Lin return Kya’s kiss after a moment. The two obviously loved each other immensely. She was somewhat surprised at the earthbender’s relaxed demeanor (relaxed for Lin, anyway) and her openness to Kya’s affection instead of shying away. As they neared the kitchens, Katara left the window and poured tea for the three of them.

“Lin has arrived,” Kya announced as they entered the kitchens.

Katara looked up from where she sat and gave them both a warm smile. “Hello, lin.”

The earthbender nodded politely in greeting.

“Come,” Katara motioned for them to sit. “Have some tea.”

The two younger women moved across the room together. Katara noticed they were still holding hands. Lin let Kya lead her to the small table at which Katara sat and they both sat down. Lin sat stiffly, looking down at the table.

“So,” Kya started, “what is it you wanted to talk about, mom?”

Katara lips tugged up at the corners at their awkwardness. “Well,” she replied. “Why don't you start by telling me how you two ended up together?”

Lin shifted in her seat and reached for a teacup. “May I?” she asked Katara politely.

The old waterbender smiled and nodded. Lin took the cup and sipped at its hot liquid, grateful for the distraction for her hands.

“Umm,” kya said thinking, “Do you remember that big gang turf war a few weeks back?”

Her mother nodded. “Lin and many other officers were badly injured during the fight.”

Lin nodded vaguely but didn't offer anything else.

“Well,” Kya continued, “I went to go take care of Lin in the hospital because she wouldn’t let anyone work on her.”

“My officers needed their attention more than me,” Lin grumbled.

“But, Lin and I made a deal. If I took her home and out of the hospital, she would let me heal her.”

“Which is why you were staying with her initially,” Katara remembered.

“And, umm, yeah,” Kya shrugged. “We got even closer.”

Lin snorted and put her tea down. Katara arched an eyebrow at her daughter. Kya sat fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat.

“She kissed me one day while we were having tea,” Lin clarified. “That’s when it started.”

Kya looked to her lover sharply, surprised at her willingness to speak to Katara about something so personal. The older woman was also surprised, but did not allow herself to show it. She noticed the earthbender’s feet weren’t planted firmly on the ground, but casually crossed at the ankles on the floor beneath her.

“And it happened just like that?” Katara asked, her tone wry.

“Well, yes and no,” Kya replied. “I kissed her, yes, but that was all for a while. Then we just kind of started seeing each other.”

Lin sipped her tea as she grunted in agreement.

Katara leaned back in her chair, watching the other two women. “I see.”

Lin blushed slightly and Kya fidgeted some more.

Katara laughed. “Relax, girls. I was only curious of how you two got together, that’s all.”

Kya’s shoulders lost some of their tension and she finally reached for her tea.

“I’m happy that the both of you are happy,” Katara smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading! Please leave suggestions and/or ideas in the comments for more moments. Your guy's feedback means so much to me!


	22. Four to One in a Market

Kya strolled through a little food market, an already nearly full basket hanging in the crook of her arm, when a group of rough looking men started shoving shoppers around. They shouted for them to clear the area. The started shoppers quickly hurried to find somewhere to hide, abandoning their bought goods. Kya eyed the men warily, wondering how long it would take for the police to arrive. She ducked quickly into a little shop and told the man behind the desk to call the cops, then set her basket on the counter and turned to leave.

“Y-you’re going back out there?” the man squeaked.

Kya gave the man a lopsided grin and shut the door behind her. She casually strolled back out into the middle of the now empty market, save her and the four men.

One of the men saw her and pointed. “Hey!” he shouted, “are ya deaf or somethin’, lady? Get outta here or there’s gonna be trouble.”

The other men turned to look at kya and shifted into cocky fighting stances. Kya braced herself, slightly bending her knees and breathing deeply. She assessed the men before her, gauging them and deciding how she wanted to go about this.

“The police are already on their way,” She told them. “I’d get out of here while you still can, or there’s gonna be trouble,” she added.

The men let out harsh barks of laughter, mocking her. While they were slightly distracted, kya scanned the area for more water. She didn't really want to use the water held in the pouch slung over her shoulder, but she would if she had to. Her eyes found a small fountain and a well on either side of her.

“Not gonna say this again, lady,” the man from before sneered, “Get outta here.”

Kya let her breath out. “No.”

A wave of water came crashing from the fountain as kya bent it to block a stream of fire. She spun, dropping into a lower stance and sent shards of ice towards the men. The men separated to dodge and block the ice and sent counters of their own. Kya dodged a flurry of stones and spotted the earthbender. She swiftly sheathed him in ice and lashed out at one of the other men. He turned, dodging the water, and kicked out, sending another stream of fire. A hand grabbed at Kya and she ducked to dodge the flames. One of the other men had gotten behind her somehow. Kya kicked at his knees and froze him to the ground. She formed a helix of water around her and looked around. There were four men before and she’d taken down two. She was looking at the firebender, but where was the other? She was answered by the rock hitting her from behind. She gasped and fell to her knees. Kya’s vision went dark as she heard the wail of sirens approaching before everything went black.  
~~~  
“Hey, chief,” an officer called out.

Lin turned from the truck in which the four criminals were being loaded into. “What?”

“There’s a woman here witnesses are saying fought with the men,” The officer told her.

“Well who is she and where? Get her in for questioning.”

“That’s the problem, chief,” he replied, “She’s unconscious and injured and nobody here knows who she is. From what we’ve gathered so far, she was knocked out just as we arrived.”

Lin’s eyebrows knit together in frustration as she followed the officer to the small cluster of medics gathered on the ground. They saw Lin and parted so she could see the silver haired woman lying on the ground. Lin’s mouth went dry as she looked down on the unconscious Kya.

“Kya!” Lin gasped and dropped to the other woman’s side, looking her over.

“You know her, Chief?” someone asked.

“Yes, dammit,” Lin snapped. “Someone get a stretcher over here.” She pointed at the officer who brought her over; “You call air temple island and tell them to have Katara meet me at the hospital.”

“Yes, ma'am. What is her name?”

“Kya,” Lin breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading! Please leave suggestions and/or ideas in the comments for more moments. Your guy's feedback means so much to me!


	23. The Healer and the Shadow

Lin had fallen asleep at Kya’s bedside, her head rested on her folded arms on the bed. Katara had met the ambulance at the hospital hours earlier. Together, Katara and Lin had rushed Kya into a healing pool and lowered her into it. They spent hours in there, Katara healing her daughter. Lin had only stepped out a few times for updates on important case business and to retrieve anything Katara asked for. Otherwise, the metalbender was a quiet, if not anxious shadow in the corner. When there was finally nothing else left for Katara to do, she rose to her feet and turned to Lin. Lin had been leaned back against the wall watching. When the older woman turned to her, she pushed off and came to her.

The older woman took her hands and smiled tiredly. “She’s going to be alright.”

Lin closed her eyes and let a low relieved breath. “Thank you, Katara.”

Katara nodded and drew her into a small hug. When she held Lin out at arm’s length a few moments later, she could clearly see the relief replacing the fear in the metalbender’s emerald eyes. Katara touched her hand to her hair for a moment and said; “I’ll go find someone to help us get her into bed.”

Lin shook her head. “I can do it.” With that, she turned and lifted Kya gently out of the small pool. 

Katara bent the water off of them and moved to the little adjoining room with a small bed. She pulled back the covers and Lin laid Kya gently into the bed. They adjusted her covers and lin dragged a chair next to the bed.

“I’ll be back tomorrow,” Katara said softly from the doorway.

Lin only nodded and sank into the chair. She stayed like that for hours until exhaustion finally took her and she sagged forward, leaning on the bed and was fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading! Please leave suggestions and/or ideas in the comments for more moments. Your guy's feedback means so much to me!


	24. Wake Up

Kya woke with sunlight streaming across her face. She groaned as opened her eyes and sat up. She blinked wearily around, confused. She recognised the plain practical room as one of the many hospital rooms, but couldn’t remember why or how she’d gotten there. Kya shifted so that she rested against the headboard. Her hand brushed something warm and she looked down to find a sleeping Lin. Her hand had brushed Lin’s warm fingers. Kya gazed down on the sight, both delighted and mystified at the sight of her lover asleep at the side of her hospital bed. She touched Lin’s palm softly and lin’s fingers curled sleepily around hers.

Kya watched her for a few moments before she finally retracted her fingers and stroked her steel gray hair, now falling out of its usually neat bun. “Lin,” she said gently.

The earthbender mumbled something unintelligible into the coveres, still asleep.

Kya continued stroking Lin’s hair. “Lin, wake up.”

Lin shifted and mumbled again, though this time the waterbender could clearly hear her say “Kya”.

She couldn’t help but smile. She gently pushed at the metalbender’s shoulder and Lin woke with a start. “Easy, Lin. easy.”

Lin’s emerald eyes seemed to focus and they turned to her. She let out of breath and relaxed. Then she winced and rubbed at the back of her neck with a hand. She’d fallen asleep still wearing her armor.

“Long night,” Kya asked, her tone amused.

Lin gave an irritated look as she stood and stretched for a moment before sitting back down.

“Wanna tell me why I’m here?”

The metalbender arched an eyebrow. “You mean you don’t remember?”

The other woman shook her head.

“Nothing? You don't remember anything at all that happened yesterday?”

“Nope. But I like you hair all messed up like that,” she said reaching out to toy with a loose strand. “Its kinda sexy.”

Lin blushed lightly and rolled her eyes. “You fought with four men yesterday in a food market, and was injured and knocked out just as we arrived according to eyewitnesses. That jog your memory?”

Kya stared at Lin, her mouth open for a moment. “Woah woah woah! Wait! I did what?” 

“Calm down, Kya,” Lin said putting out her hands.

“How did I get knocked out?”

“You were fighting.”

“Yes, but how specifically?”

“Specifically? I'm not a hundred percent sure, but eyewitnesses accounts one of the men earth bent at you from behind and that’s when you fell.”

“Damn,” Kya spat. The events of the day before were starting to come back to her now. She nodded absently. “Okay yeah, i remember now.”

“okay. I wont have you do it now, but later I’m going to need to take a statement from you. I’ll take you down to the station later. We can do it then,” Lin said.

Kya was in mid nod when she suddenly sat up straight, an arm outstretched towards lin. “Lin! I forgot the groceries! I left them on the counter of one of the shops!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading! Please leave suggestions and/or ideas in the comments for more moments. Your guy's feedback means so much to me!


	25. Take This Off, Will Ya

Lin wore one of her characteristic scowls as she exited the little shop carrying Kya’s basket filled with groceries. The people shopping idly within the market cleared out of her way as she quickly crossed though and up to where she had parked. Kya was in the passenger seat wearing of her characteristic lazy, languid smiles.

“Thank you, love,” Kya said as she took the basket from Lin.

The metalbender simply gave a noncommittal grunt as she climbed into the driver’s seat.

“You’re so cute when you’re grumpy.”

Emerald eyes swept towards Kya as the engine was started, before turning back to the front. Kya knew Lin was trying to suppress any reaction whatsoever. Lin disliked Kya playing their “little game” in public. Mostly, Kya knew, because she couldn’t make her blush.

“I was thinking,” Lin said as she drove, “I have a ton of vacation days stacked up.”

Kya raised an eyebrow, “Oh? And what do have in mind to unstack them?”

“Well, I thought maybe we could, you know, spend some more time together.” Lin said awkwardly. She scrunched up her face and gave a frustrated sigh. “What I’m trying to say is that maybe we could go on a vacation together or something,” She said in a frustrated tone.

Kya let out a silvert laugh, making Lin’s shoulders relax a little. “I’d love to, Lin. But where do you wanna go?”

Lin pursed her lips and shrugged. “You’re the one who travelled the world all those years.”

“Hmm,” Kya hummed and tapped a finger to her lips, thinking. “So many places...” her words dribbled off into silence as she thought. They were almost back to the apartment when Kya spoke again. “Oh! I got it!” Kya exclaimed, startling Lin.

“What?”

“I could show all of my favorite places! Some of them I know you’d especially love.”

Lin nodded absently as she parked. When she shut the care off, she took the basket of groceries from Kya. together they made their way up the stairs to their apartment. Lin metalbent the lock open with a flick of the wrist and they entered, Kya dumping the basket on the kitchen counter. They put the groceries away in comfortable silence, moving flawlessly together in the little kitchen. It was when they were done, that kya finally let her hands touch Lin’s shoulders. The hard steel of her armor felt cool and smooth beneath the waterbender’s fingers.

She rapped her knuckles gently against Lin’s armored shoulder; “take this off, will ya,” she said.

Lin turned her head towards her, a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips. She moved away from Kya and out of the kitchen, disappearing in the bedroom for a few moments. She returned wearing one of her sleeveless shirts and a pair of loose pants. Kya was facing away, looking out the window, silhouetting her against the light. The light from outside shone off of her hair and sparkled softly. She moved to the waterbender and lightly touched her hair, watching the light dancing between the strands of Kya’s silver hair. Kya turned her head and smiled at Lin who put an arm around her shoulders. She leaned back into Lin’s embrace. Lin tugged gently at the hairband that held up Kya’s hair until her sliver mane fell softly down her shoulders and back.

Kya turned into Lin, pressing herself closer against the other woman and rested her head on her collarbone. The metalbender stroked Kya’s hair softly for a few moments.

“When I saw you there, in the market,” Lin said softly, “I was so scared. I was afraid you’d been injured more than you were.”

“Why?” 

Lin looked down at the waterbender in her arms, still stroking her hair. “I was scared of losing you.”

Kya nuzzled her face into Lin’s neck. “I'm not going anywhere, except on vacation with you.”

Lin chuckled and kissed Kya’s hair. “I love you.”

Kya stood up, pulling away from Lin and turned fully towards her. She held Lin’s face in both hands and kissed her deeply. Lin pulled her hips against hers and let her hands roam kya’s back, beneath silver hair. Kya let her hands drop to Lin’s shoulders, feeling the hard muscles glide and shift beneath her hands.

Lin tugged at Kya’s sash. “Take this off, will ya,” she breathed when she broke the kiss.

Kya grinned and spun Lin about by her shoulders and steered her into the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading! Please leave suggestions and/or ideas in the comments for more moments. Your guy's feedback means so much to me!


End file.
